Round of Applause
by ilyena93
Summary: On-going Stefan/Bonnie, Damon/Bonnie, and Klaus/Bonnie smut one-shots based off of rap and r&b songs and titles. This first one features Bonnie dancing at a party. Enjoy!
1. Round of Applause Stefonnie

This series of one shots will probably be mostly Stefan/Bonnie. There might be a few Bonnie/Damon or Bonnie/Klaus stories, who knows.

All of these stories will be based off a title or lyrics from rap/r&b songs. WARNING: Bonnie will be getting freaky in these stories.

Video for reference to this chapter: youtube[removethis].com/watch?v=LRA9iz0Dyfc

* * *

><p>There was a sharp knock at the door.<p>

Bonnie quickly sent off a text before getting up to answer the door.

_See you there. So ready to blow off some steam like a normal person._

She jumped up on her heels and quickly bounded down the stairs.

She swung open the front door to reveal her two best friends, Caroline and Elena.

"Are you ready to rage? Woooo!" Caroline yelled as she ran in to give Bonnie a big hug. Elena joined in with the cheering and wrapped her arms around Bonnie too.

Bonnie stepped back to inspect the girls' outfits. Caroline wore a long-sleeved all gold-sequined minidress with some matching gold pumps. Elena wore a tight red body-con mini dress with black platforms. She didn't even notice her friends' gaping mouths at her outfit.

"Holy shit Bonnie! You look amazing. How are you not dying in those shoes though?" Elena questioned. Caroline nodded along with her question as well eyeing Bonnie from head to toe.

Her eye first noticed her black strappy pumps which unlike her own 4 inch heels, had to be at least 6 inches high. The hem of her cotton dress stopped mid-thigh and hugged her curves tightly. The top of the dress had a plunging v-neck that went right below her boobs. The dress looked amazing on her in its deep plum color.

"Does it look good?" Bonnie asked timidly, "I kind of look like a video girl. I might change my dress."

"No no no! Bonnie I kind of love this on you. I just wish you told me so that we could all go in looking like knockouts" Elena said.

Bonnie beamed. "Elena you have Damon! You can't be going around showing the good to every guy in Mystic Falls. That's for Caroline and I. SINGLE LADIES!" Bonnie cheered and high-fived Caroline. Elena pouted.

"At least I'm getting some on the daily," she countered cheekily and the three girls laughed.

"Can't even hate on that," Caroline replied. "I'm still not exactly sure what is going on with Klaus. One minute he's drawing pictures of me and the next he's fleeing the country."

Bonnie phone buzzed. She walked off into the kitchen to text while Caroline continued her conversation about Klaus with Elena.

_Damon and I are here. Tell Elena he is awaiting her presence, he is sick of these freshman girls hitting on him._

_Still can't get used to Damon actually getting annoyed by girls wanting him. And you being a ladies man._

_I feel like I should be insulted by that. I'm over that honeymoon period with myself though. You've changed since the peace treaty too._

_True. My outfit tonight is ridiculous. I look like a video girl! _

_Can't wait to see it. :) Save me a dance._

Caroline and Elena call for her from the foyer. "Time to go Bons!"

Bonnie locked her phone and shuffled out the front door with them to the party.

* * *

><p>"1! 2! 3! GO!" chanted the group of teenagers as they lifted their shot glasses to their throats. The party was in full swing at this point. The house was a filled with people, pumping music, and alcohol.<p>

Bonnie finished gulping down her shot and stumbled from the kitchen to living room. She eyed Elena and Damon venturing up the stairs to probably do something naughty. Matt and Stefan were talking and nodding along with the music on the couch.

'Stefan looks so fucking hot in his charcoal button down,' Bonnie thought unconsciously biting her lip. She wobbled her way over to the boys. 'I'm only tipsy and these heels are killing me. Bad choice in footwear. Just remember to look hot for Stef.'

As she approached them she noticed Stefan's lingering eyes on her feet, legs, hips, breasts, and then her face. 'Maybe this outfit wasn't a bad idea.'

"Hey Bonnie!" Matt yelled drunkenly. "You look really hot tonight."

Bonnie chuckled at his brazen attitude. "Thanks Matt. You look handsome as well."

"What about me," Stefan asked while pouting. His eyes practically twinkled while he awaited her answer.

"Gorgeous Stefan. You look gorgeous."

Stefan jumped up form the couch and slid his arm around her waist. "I'm taking Bonnie for a dance Matt. Hold down the fort," he ordered smugly.

"Aye aye captain!" the drunken boy replied before slumping further into the cushions.

As Stefan walked Bonnie out to the dance floor in the den, Round of Applause, one of her favorite songs came on the speakers. She immediately heard the sound of heels clicking throughout the house and into the den. It was Caroline.

"Bonnnieee! It's our song. We have to shake the junk in our trunks to it. Let's go!" Caroline excitedly said whilst grabbing Bonnie from Stefan's hold and directing her to the middle of the room.

Caroline immediately began twisting her hips to the beat with her arms up in the air. Cheers from everyone else began to resonate throughout the den as Caroline continued shaking her ass to the beat. The audience clapped their hands to the appropriate beat and egged her on as she dropped it low.

"Come on Bonnie" Caroline whined seeing that the more timid girl was just standing there. "For me?" She argued. Bonnie quickly shook her head.

Caroline glanced around the room and caught her eye on an extremely interested Salvatore. She pulled Bonnie's closer to her and whispered "For Stefan?" Bonnie jerked back astonished at her friends words and knowing smile. "Come on Bons!" she yelled again and pulled her parallel to her.

Caroline began casually bouncing her ass up and down to the beat hoping that Bonnie would join in.

Bonnie began shallow thrusts of her hips to beat, her face heating up very quickly. She lifted her ducked head up and found her eyes locked onto Stefan. He eyed her moving hips and licked his lips. Bonnie mentally gulped and then in an act of courage winked at him and began dancing. 'Thank god for alcohol.'

An uproar of cheers blasted through the room in an instant. Bonnie Bennett was twerking for everyone. Caroline had joined the audience, holding in her hand her best friend's heels that she took off, and began cheering her on.

Bonnie was crouched and bouncing her ass up and down the beat letting it jiggle. She twisted her hips sexily as her ass swished along with them.

For the chorus of the song she made her legs completely straight, bent over, and jiggled her ass. The guys and girls rapped along with the song. "BABY MAKE THAT ASS CLAP!" they yelled as Bonnie in unison with them dropped down and did two powerful thrusts followed by an inhumanly fast ass shake.

Bonnie bit her lip in concentration and found Stefan to look at. His stare alternated between her glimmering green eyes and her amazing hips. For a vampire Stefan looked absolutely flustered. 'She is so fucking sexy,' he thought to himself. He could feel his cock getting hard at the sight of Bonnie shaking her ass like her life depended on it. Images of her riding him and bouncing on top of his cock riddled his mind. The thought of her back facing him while she twerks and rides him simultaneously, allowing him to enjoy her voluptuous ass in motion while she squeezed him with her tight walls. His invading thoughts made his cock completely hard and caused him to stop looking at Bonnie's performance. Bonnie noticed.

She began biting her lip in excitement and frustration. 'He is so overwhelmed he can't even look at me. I need to catch his attention again,' she thought. 'A HA!'

Bonnie suddenly dropped to all fours, hands and knees, and bounced her ass for the crowd again. She could feel the mood in the room explode.

People broke out in chatter. "Bonnie fucking Bennett!" "Fuck she's sexy!" "How does she do that?" "Her ass does not make sense" "Dude, I need to go home with her!" "I need to learn how to do this!"

Bonnie continued her show for Stefan making sure she facing away from him but her ass was perfectly center in front of him.

She twirled her hips swiftly making her ass go around in circles. She could practically feel Stefan's eyes following her every move. She could tell the song was about to end so she got up and just began sultry moving her hips around, splayed her hands all over her body, and bit her lip sexily. 'There is no way Stefan can resist me now.' She stared into his eyes which were likewise boring into hers.

As the song began to fade out and a catchy techno song began pumping people clapped for Bonnie and started up the dance floor for everyone again. Bonnie quickly glanced at Caroline who was grinding with some junior and looked preoccupied. 'No shoes for now I suppose.'

Her gaze flew back to where Stefan was standing and found him missing. Cold arms snaked around her hips from behind and made her tense up a bit. That changed in an instant when she practically melted into the same arms.

"You were so fucking hot out there. You were teasing me weren't you? You should have told me earlier if you wanted me to fuck your big juicy ass. Bonnie I need you," Stefan whispered into her ear. Bonnie twirled around and pressed herself against Stefan and felt his erection against her belly.

"So you liked my performance?" she asked cheekily. They began swaying to the beat of the music to blend in with the crowd.

"I need to invade girls night if that is what you guys do to pass the time," he said with a smirk.

"I'll just come over to the boarding house more often if you want a show."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier that you wanted me Bonnie? I could be rocking your world already. We wouldn't even make it to this party because we'd be in bed."

Bonnie breath quickened as she felt herself get slick with wetness. "I thought you weren't interested," she replied honestly.

"You've had me since you annihilated every other Original except Klaus in a blink of an eye. I love a strong woman baby."

Bonnie stepped back and looked at him. "I'm your baby huh?"

Stefan kept his sexy stare on her and pulled her back in, "You're my girl Bon Bon. Is that okay?" He ran his tongue along the column of her neck.

Bonnie shuddered in his arms. "Yes Stefan, yes."

He squeezed her into him, his hands clutching and groping her ass before grabbing her hand and leading her out of the house and party.

* * *

><p>He flew up the stairs with a shoeless Bonnie in tow. He entered his room with her in his arms and kicked the door closed. He laid her on his bed and began kissing down her chest. "Fuck Stefan" she moaned.<p>

He grabbed her boobs through her dress and massaged them while working his lips on her neck. Bonnie pushed his hands and mouth away to flip over onto her front and signaled him to unzip her dress. He grabbed the zipper and practically ripped it off the dress getting it down. Bonnie got onto her haunches to slip it down her body and kick it on the ground in-between Stefan's legs.

Stefan quickly closed his eyes and bit his lips at the sight below him. Bonnie on her hands and knees. No bra. A glimmer of a lace thong peeking out between the mounds of her ass cheeks. He backed away allowing room for her to turn around on her back and face him.

'You can do this Bonnie. Seduce him,' she chanted to herself. She lifted her head up and shook her bangs out of her face to look at Stefan. His jeans were tinted and one of his fists was hanging by his side clenching. His face made him look like he was going to eat her. A situation that could actually happen if she wasn't careful.

"Stefan, take off your shirt and jeans. It's not fair that I'm basically naked." He heeded her beck and call by ripping off his shirt and pulling down his jeans in a breakneck speed. It made her chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" Stefan asked got on the bed to straddle himself over Bonnie's figure. "How much you want me," Bonnie said while confidently jutting out her jaw.

She went form in charge to whimpering as Stefan's middle descended down between her wet folds. "I think it's the other way around babe."

His finger pushed aside the flimsy black lace of her thong and teased her clit. Bonnie's hips jolted upwards. He licked down her chest as he then pushed his finger into her and began pumping it in and out of her.

"Fuckkkk Stefannnnnnn" Bonnie keened while attempting to move her hips with his hand. He began sucking on her erect nipples after ripping off her thong.

"Oh god. Oh god!" Bonnie screamed out when Stefan added his index finger with his middle. "Faster Stef!" He obliged her by using her vampire speed to finger fuck the horny witch.

"Mmm take my fingers baby." Bonnie's body was jerking to the point where he couldn't even lick her breasts. He attempted another angle to get Bonnie to climax.

Bonnie felt an unfamiliar sensation at the cleft of her ass. 'Oh fuck. Is he going to do it?,' she thought. 'I want him to so badly.' She spread her legs farther apart hoping he'd get the hint. Stefan chuckled while still keeping one hand pumping into her pussy and the other teasing her rim with one finger.

"Bonnie, want to know something?" Stefan asked. "Hmm?" Bonnie mumbled trying to remain focused while her climax was coming.

"Look at me babe." Bonnie's eyes fluttered open at his request.

He remained his assault on her vagina and upped the ante on her asshole, licking his finger before pressing into the tight space. His eyes went back up to Bonnie's face to see her with her mouth gaped open staring at him in shock.

"You have such a pretty asshole baby" he said pumping his finger in and out of her ass and taking time to caress it inside as well. "It feels amazing too."

"Oh! Oh! Ohhhhhh!" Bonnie began screeching out in a high pitched voice. "Fuck! Stefan! Oh my god, stop! It's too much. Fuckkkk! I'm about to-" Stefan grinned as he began using vampire speed on both her pussy and asshole.

"Shitttttttt!" Bonnie screamed as she climaxed. Her hips jerked uncontrollably and her two holes clenched and held onto Stefan's fingers with all it's might and rode out the shocks of her powerful orgasm. Stefan removed his fingers and quickly retreated to the bathroom.

Bonnie laid out on his bed, legs spread open, her arms spread above head. Her mind was fuzzy as she heard a faucet running in the distance. She saw Stefan leaving his bathroom with a washcloth in tow. He came over to her and wiped up her fluids with the cloth.

"Steffy, what about you?" Bonnie questioned looking down at him. 'When did he lose his boxers?'

"You made me come like a teenaged boy in my boxers when I saw your face during your orgasm. I cleaned myself and decided to go au natural like you."

She yawned and stretched out the bed. He laid down beside Bonnie and scooped her up into his arms. Their chests faced each other and his head rested on her shoulder."Steffy huh?" he questioned.

Bonnie kissed his hair. "Yup. Deal with it."

He nuzzled into her neck. "Can I call you Cheeks then?" His hands caressed the globes of her ass once more before she began to doze off.

"Whatever you want baby."

* * *

><p>Idk idk review please. Senseless smut ftw?<p> 


	2. Put It In Your Mouth Stefonnie

A/N: One of the shittiest songs ever made but the title is just too good. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Stefan sat in a worn crushed velvet comfort of a chair in the library of his house. He was calming his thoughts after a terrible morning with his girlfriend.<p>

She had not only forgotten about their plan to go out to West Virginia later this week to hit the slopes, but also made a commitment to help out at a cheerleading event during that time. He was extremely pissed at her, especially when she said that she will continue on with going to the cheerleading convention and that they can just reschedule. He knows that a part of him was was unreasonably angry because well yeah, he could technically reschedule. But he didn't want to.

Stefan was over being a push over, that ended with his relationship with Elena. Stefan had changed after his escapades with Klaus even though the Originals were long gone. Bonnie's ancestors gave her the power to kill all of them and that she did. She was able to keep the extravagant power they gifted to her and it showed.

Bonnie was a goddess not only to Stefan now, but to everyone who came across her. She demanded respect and attentiveness from everyone. While he found this sexy as hell, his old outgoing personality and her fierceness began to clash. He often found himself stepping down from the fight though. He was whipped.

Stefan shot up from his position in his chair to look at the opening doors to the library. "Hey Stefan, your master is in the living room talking to Caroline," Damon jokingly told him. "Get back into bitch mode little brother."

Damon found himself up against the wall with his brother's hands clenched around his throat. "Fuck off Damon. I am NOT her bitch."

"You sure seem like it bro" he choked out. "What happened to the ripper? What happened to you no longer taking anyone's shit?" Stefan grimaced.

"I'm not like that anymore. I'm back on animal blood."

Damon pushed Stefan off of him. "Oh I can tell. But it seems you've still kept his douche bag personality. Except that is when you aren't on your knees bending to Bonnie's every whim." Stefan's glare could kill a mere mortal.

"I don't blame you brother. I don't even step to her anymore. She's really taken on her powers with a new found grace. Her blood smells absolutely amazing. She's also becoming a very beautiful and volup-"

Stefan began choking out Damon again. Bonnie ran in after hearing some ruckus. She saw Damon underneath Stefan.

"Stefan! Stop it!" she ordered him. He stopped in his tracks and backed away from a smirking Damon.

He could see the smug thoughts running through his older brother's mind as he did as Bonnie told him.

"I'll leave the house to you lovebirds. I assume Caroline went off to the Grill?" Damon directed to Bonnie. She nodded. "Bye Damon." He swaggered out of room.

Bonnie walked further into the library to approach Stefan. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Her skin seemed to glow underneath the the warm lighting of the room. She smelled of lavender and a wait second, himself. He analyzed her outfit to find that she was wearing one of his v-necks. It draped on her frame artfully.

"Stefan," she spoke timidly. Her hand on his chest, gazing up into his eyes.

"Bonnie."

"I'm sorry." Stefan looked at her oddly.

"It's fine. The trip can be rescheduled."

"I'm sorry for more than that. Caroline told me what you and Damon were fighting about." Stefan gripped her hips. "Bonnie don't listen to what he says. I don't think you are too demanding."

Bonnie pulled away. "Damn it Stefan, my power is changing me," she forcefully got out.

"I'm a total bitch to you. A part of me feels like i own you. I don't like feeling like this. There's a line from being my love and my slave." Stefan went to cut her off. "No! My ancestor's power is somehow forcing me to find a submissive mate. I contacted them this afternoon after our fight."

"Bonnie, don't be ashamed of your power. I love that I get to be with one of the most powerful witches in the world. I would do anything for you anyway." Stefan smiled and took her hands.

"Yeah but what about you Stef? i know you are itching to be more in control. It's in your nature."

He chuckled, "Well yeah, I love you being my little sex minx. That hasn't happened in a bit baby. i love pleasing you though."

Bonnie bit her lip and became immersed in thought. "What?" Stefan said as he cocked his head.

His girlfriend looked up suddenly with a figurative light bulb lighting up above her head.

She stepped closer to him and dropped to her knees. She began quickly pulling down his zipper and jeans.

Stefan's eyes bulged and his cock began hardening. "Well I wasn't expecting this when you walked in."

She chuckled as she rubbed her palm over his penis through his boxers. He stared down at her as she looked mischievously into his eyes. They remained like that for bit. Bonnie looking up at him, Stefan staring at her with one question on his mind. 'What are you waiting for?'

She quickly glanced down at his hard cock and back to face expectantly.

"Take my boxers off." Bonnie quickly puled the cotton fabric down. A light bulb went off above Stefan's head now. 'She is mine to command for today.'

"Use your hands babe," he ordered.

Bonnie began rubbing his cock with her hands, pressing onto the glands at the tip, making him even harder than before. She took one hand from his shaft and started to massage his balls. She flicked the underside of the head and felt him shudder. She remain teasing and massaging his balls while she kept eye contact with Stefan.

He kept her there for awhile just caressing his balls. He could smell her arousal through her clothes. Bonnie's face got more frustrated as time passed. She bit her lip awaiting his next direction. She raise her eyebrow in question as Stefan just looked down on her.

"Put it in my mouth," she quickly said. Stefan busted out in laughter.

"What did you say?' he asked astonished.

"Put it in my mouth Stefan," she repeated while pouting.

He stared at her in shock and arousal. "This is about me today. Put it in your mouth Bonnie."

She immediately heeded his words and slid his shaft down her throat. Stefan shuddered as she began to suck.

As her tongue massaged the tip she moaned and writhed her hips. She pulled back to tell him earnestly. "I love your cock so much baby." She started in again licking the head and traveled down to his balls. She sucked and slurped on them.

"Fuck Bon. Keep going." He watched her swirl her tongue around his sensitive head, slobbering on his shaft. She brings her hand up to grip the base of his cock and shallowly jerk him off. Her lips work around his head, bobbing up and down.

Her gaze never faltered on him throughout her ministrations.

She slowly pulled away and got up from her knees. The saliva from her mouth on his cock glistened. She grabbed his hips and directed him to sit in one of the chairs. She leaned forward for a kiss from him. He moaned into it when he could taste the hint of himself from her.

Her tongue rubbed against his sinfully as she used her hands to jack him off below.

He pulled away and grabbed her head to direct her back down to his cock.

He mumbled obscenities under his breath and closed his eyes tight as she quickly bobbed her head up and down his shaft sucking and slurping.

The sound of her mouth popping off of his penis and a wet finger descending down below his balls cause his eyes to fly open. Her index finger pressed against his perineum, rubbing in slow circles. Stefan whimpered and his unnecessary breath began to hitch.

Bonnie looked up to him with a smirk on her face watching as he moved under her touch. His hips canted upward when she increased the pressure on his hole.

"Fuckkkkkkkk" he keened. "Just put it back in your mouth."

Bonnie giggled and then proceeded to swallow him down again. She suddenly stopped and looked up at him expectantly. Stefan got her hint and began fucking into her mouth.

Her eyes started to water as Stefan's cock invaded her throat. With every thrust Stefan got closer to his release. He looked down into Bonnie's eyes with appreciation.

His cock jammed further down her throat when she used her free hand to massage his balls. He could feel himself about to come.

"Babe, I'm about to come," he said huskily.

Bonnie whined and pulled back from him. "Not yet. I like sucking your cock." her statement caused Stefan to get more excited.

Bonnie grabbed him again and bobbed up and down the shaft. She sucked around the rim of head. "Oh shit, oh shit. Bons!" Stefan choked out.

She instinctively put her whole mouth on the head and sucked, staring up at him. Stefan was done.

His load flew out of his cock and into her mouth. The sound of Bonnie slurping his cum up and sucking the rest out of him made his toes curl and caused him to shoot out another load.

Bonnie greedily attempted to swallow it along with the mouthful she already had. Some of seeped out of he mouth and onto to her saliva covered chin.

"You look so hot," Stefan told her. Bonnie proceeded to swallow the last gulp and wipe her mouth and chin.

Stefan grabbed her and set her in his lap. He nuzzled into her neck and kissed her pulse. She shuddered in his arms.

Her grabbed her chin and tipped her head up to look at him. His lips sought out hers and they began to make out. His arms snaked around her torso and pulled her closer to him.

"Thank you for that baby."

Bonnie smirked. "I figured I'd give you a break from being my bitch."

Stefan eyebrows raised and a smile broke out on Bonnie's face. "You little witch!" he exclaimed as he began tickling her sides. Her body moved frantically to get away from his hands.

"Ahh ahh ahh! Stop!" she yelled. Stefan relented while Bonnie looked at him smugly. "I love being your little witch."

Stefan kissed her on the cheek. "I love being your little bitch."

* * *

><p>Some more Stefonnie. The next one will probably be Bamon or Klonnie.<p> 


End file.
